1. Field of the Invention
The principles of the present invention are generally related to producing advertising content, and more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to editing existing footage to produce advertising content for distribution and display at a retail location in association with products and/or services being offered for sale.
2. Description of Related Art
Advertising at business establishments, such as retail stores, grocery stores, gas stations, etc. has traditionally been in the form of promotional fliers, cards, coupons, point-of-purchase displays, signs, etc. The promotional materials are generally printed by the marketer and posted at the business establishments by the business establishment to notify customers of products being offered for sale at the business establishments. However, the printed materials are expensive to produce and are often times discarded or simply not posted by the business establishments. For the marketer, it is costly in terms of the printing costs and mailing of the promotional materials, not to mention the loss of sales of the product, if the materials are not used. For the business establishments, it is expensive to receive and post the volume of promotional materials sent by the marketers.
More recent developments in technology include the use of televisions and/or monitors to play promotional videos within business establishments. While the use of video is less wasteful in terms of ensuring display by the business establishment, the production costs to produce the videos can be excessive, even for very short videos (e.g., ten to thirty seconds). Therefore, there is a need to be able to produce inexpensive video advertisements that can capture and hold the attention of a customer of a business establishment.